¿Amigos? Claro
by Maggie Bella Agus
Summary: Bueno, mi primer fanfic. Es principalmente sobre Maggie y Riley. Los Cullen y los Hale también aparecen. le di más participación a otros personajes que andaban dando vueltas por ahi XD
1. Chapter 1

Es una historia realista. Bella y Edward aparecen, si bien no son los protas. Quizá no lean esta historia, pero Bella quería que la subiera, y ahi va.

Espero que disfruten, y si no, bueeeeno, no sean malitos XD

Es el primer fanfic que escribo. También voy a subir de "Los Juegos del Hambre", de Suzanne Collins, "Las Crónicas de Narnia", de C.S. Lewis, y más.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la saga Crepúsculo, escrita por la fabulosa **Stephenie Meyer**. La historia si es de mi autoria.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Mañana típica**_

_POV. MAGGIE_

El despertador comenzó a sonar. El sol intentaba pasar a través de las cortinas. Bostecé y me levanté. Miré a mi hermana. Seguía dormida.

-¡Bella! ¡Levántate!-le grité. Odiaba levantarme temprano, pero ella era un caso perdido cuando se pasaba toda la madrugada hablando con Edward, su novio. Fui a la ventana y corrí las cortinas. El sol me cegó, pero daba igual. De algún modo debía levantarse.

-¡Maggieee! ¡Cierra las cortinas!-se quejó Bella.

-No, vamos, Bells. Arriba. Debemos ir al insti…-No había caso, ya estaba dormida…otra vez.-Bien. Tú lo pediste. No digas que no te lo advertí.-Fui hasta su cama y tomé el colchón con ambas manos. 1,2…¡3! Lo di vuelta y Bella cayó al piso aplastada por el colchón, las sábanas, las almohadas, etc.

-¡MAGGIEEEEEE!-Su grito resonó por toda la habitación.

-Te lo advertí.

-Más te vale correr, Maggie Swan-dijo, por fin poniéndose en pie.

-Intenta atraparme-le grité, ya en el corredor. Mi altura no será impresionante, pero mis piernas son bastante largas y corro rápido. Lamentablemente, la furia de mi hermana la hace ser más veloz que yo, y no llegué hasta más de la escalera. Me faltaban dos escalones para llegar a la planta baja cuando…

-¡Te tengo, pequeña rata!-Se abalanzó sobre mí y ambas caímos al piso. Me sujetó de mis rojizos bucles para que no escapara.

-¡Maldi….-iba a quejarme, cuando vi que nuestros amigos nos observaban, intentando no estallar en carcajadas.

-Ho…hola-dijo Bella, levantándose. Notamos que nos miraban como si tuviéramos monos en la cara. Nos miramos de pies a cabeza y caímos en la cuenta de que aún estábamos en pijama.- ¡OH POR DIOS!-exclamó, y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Reaccioné a los 5 segundos y la seguí. Nos arreglamos y bajamos, esta vez, más "normalmente".

-Hola, chicos. Disculpen lo de recién-dijimos.

-No se preocupen. No veíamos esas peleas entre ustedes desde hace como una semana. Fue genial-dijo Emmett. Él y su humor; todo le parecía un chiste.

Luego de su broma, desayunamos y nos fuimos al insti. Por suerte, la semana siguiente nos iríamos al country, donde teníamos unas casas. Nos iríamos todos nosotros: los Hale, Rose y Jasper; los Cullen, Alice, Edward y Emmett; las Denali, Kate y Angela; y los Biers, Riley, Ben y Garrett. Todos nuestros padres irían también. Nuestras familias eran amigas desde…toda la vida, por decirlo de algún modo.

El día pasó bastante rápido…solo que, como siempre que uno quiere que el tiempo pase más rápido, se hacía lenta la cosa…

Volvimos a casa y almorzamos. Cargamos las cosas en mi auto y el de mis padres, porque Bella quería dejar el suyo. Ella viajaría con Edward, así que viajé sola. Prendí el estéreo y puse música. A los 30 minutos, aproximadamente, me llamaron al celular. Por el tono, supe que era Riley, mi mejor amigo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Riley?-pregunté.

-¿Cómo que "qué ocurre"? ¿Nada de "cómo estás" o siquiera un "hola"?-preguntó desde el otro lado, haciéndose el ofendido.

-Ay, perdona. Estoy distraída. Por si no lo recuerdas, estoy conduciendo, querido. Además, nos vimos hace alrededor de una hora. ¿Tanto me extrañas?-repliqué.

-Nee, solo quería decirte que el camino está cortado. Vamos a tomar un desvío. Estoy delante de ti, sígueme.-Me hizo una seña por el retrovisor.-Mentira, si te extraño. ¿Tú no a mí?-agregó, fingiendo voz melancólica.

-Agh, ya, tonto. Si quieres que te diga que sí, sí. Bueno, te sigo. Nos vemos-repliqué y le corté. Me hizo otro gesto por el retrovisor. Agh, que inmaduro.

Me sentía confundida por mis sentimientos por Riley. Siempre nos habíamos llevado bien. Luego fuimos creciendo y nos convertimos en amigos, confidentes, amigos unidos, y finalmente mejores amigos. Pero desde hacía ya un año, no me sentía de la misma forma estando cerca de él. Me ponía algo nerviosa por dentro, incluso algo tímida. Incluso alguna vez creí sentir "mariposas en el estómago" como dicen por ahí. Los demás siempre creían que éramos pareja, y nuestros amigos decían que íbamos a terminar juntos, pero no quería hacerme falsas ilusiones. Además, no quería arriesgarme a perder su amistad. Eso ya me había pasado hacía unos años: tenía un muy buen amigo, pero luego su padre falleció y él se mudó con su madre. Perdimos contacto después de eso, aunque nunca lo olvidé. Era como un hermano; nunca tuve otro tipo de sentimientos por él. Nunca me sentí confundida con respecto a él, lo tenía todo claro. Pero con Riley era diferente.

* * *

Eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen Reviews y diganme si sigo o si mejor subo otra cosa.

Actualizaré en cuanto pueda.

Besos, y buen fin de semana para todos.

Maggie.

P.D: Ya está Bella! Regalo de cumple atrasado! Ya la subí! Ahora te toca actualizar!Te kierooooouuu!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí va el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de la fabulosa **Stephenie Meyer**. Esta historia si es de mi autoría.

* * *

Capítulo 2: En el country

POV. MAGGIE

Llegué a la casa. Estacioné y baje del auto. Por fin tendríamos tranquilidad, sin preocuparnos por el insti, sin bancarnos a los profesores... Y sin esa insufrible de Victoria, una compañera de Riley que lo seguía todo el tiempo. No, estos días sería solo para mí. Intentando quitarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza, subí mis cosas a la habitación, que era en el segundo piso. Las mujeres teníamos una casa y los hombres la vecina. Era algo así como un dúplex. Bajé y estuve hablando con los que ya habían llegado. Una hora después ya todos estábamos allí y las maletas esperaban en nuestras habitaciones.

Luego de acomodar mis cosas me tiré en la cama y me quedé mirando el techo. El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta me hizo reaccionar.

-Adelante-grité.

-Hola, Maggie-Era Riley.- ¿Estás lista?-¿Lista? De repente recordé: debíamos ir a cabalgar. Era como una especie de tradición entre nosotros dos. Lo hacíamos todos los años.

-Sip. Vamos-Salí corriendo a buscar a mi caballo y Riley corrió detrás de mí. En el camino casi nos chocamos con mis padres. Me dijeron algo, pero no los escuché. Estaba muy concentrada intentando llegar antes que Riley.

-¡Eres una tramposa!-me dijo cuando llegamos, sin aliento.

-Como si haber salido 2 segundos antes que tú fuera trampa. Además, soy perfectamente consciente de que me diste ventaja. ¿No es así?

-Nooo-respondió, haciéndose el inocente. Le di un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Prefiero perder honestamente antes de que me des ventaja-repliqué, mientras montaba.

-Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima, si tú lo é a que montara y…

-¡Intenta alcanzarme!-le grité, saliendo a toda velocidad del establo.

-¡Esa frase se te está haciendo muy usual, pequeña!

Cuando me alcanzó, dejamos que los caballos continuaran despacio. Íbamos hablando, sin preocuparnos nada. Siempre era así. El estar allí nos relajaba. Cuando estábamos juntos, no me importaba nada. Me sentía cómoda, podía dejar toda mi timidez de lado y ser de lo más extrovertida… Obvio, solo con él.

Nos detuvimos al llegar a un pequeño arrollo para que los caballos se repusieran y aprovechamos para estirar las piernas. Continuamos hablando y nos tiramos unos minutos en el pasto. El muy imbécil comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. Después, me dolían las costillas de tanto reír. Ya podría vengarme. Sólo debía pensar en cómo.

Volvimos a montar y fuimos a guardar a los caballos. Cuando llegamos, ya estaba oscureciendo, por lo que aprovechamos unos minutos para meternos a la piscina con los demás. Jugamos un partido de vóley acuático desastroso.

Por fin salimos, y nos secamos un poco. No nos vestimos porque planeábamos meternos otra vez más tarde. Me puse un pareo y fui tras Riley, que, cuando estaba llegando a la casa, me hizo una seña para que me acercara en silencio. Aunque no comprendí por qué, le hice caso. Llegué hasta él.

-¿Qué rayos ocurre?-le pregunté en un susurro.

-Shhh… Creí ver… Pero no estoy seguro-Parecía como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

-¿Riley? ¿Te sientes bien?-Palpé su frente, como buscando un rastro de fiebre en broma.- ¿Ya te afectó juntarte conmigo? ¿Qué creíste ver? Riley-Le di un codazo.

-¡Ouch!-Aún susurraba.

-Lo siento, pero no reaccionabas. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Creo que vi a una compañera del insti.

-¿Y por eso tanto problema? Vamos, entra. Lo único que falta es que ahora seas tímido tú.

-Pero…-Lo miré como diciéndole "Déjate de joder" y lo empujé a la puerta.-Ven arrastró dentro con él.

Cuando entramos en la sala, estuve a punto de gritar y estallar. No podía ser…No, no, NO. ¿Por qué debía tener semejante mala suerte? Definitivamente, la vida quería arruinar mi semana de vacaciones. ¿Por qué, dentro de los millones de personas del mundo, tenía que ser _esa_ quien estuviera sentada en el sillón, frente a nosotros, hablando con los padres de Riley y con esa sonrisa que yo tanto odiaba pintada en la cara?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen Reviews, pero no sean malitos. Se hace lo mejor que se puede. Se que quizá sean caps muy cortos, pero intentaré que sean más largos los próximos. Y pondré POVS. Riley también.

Gracias a **MaggieLover** por su review tan lindo, que me animó a actualizar. EN VERDAD, MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Besos,

Maggie


End file.
